


Cute

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, missing scene from 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Chimney and Eddie have a talk about Maddie. (missing scene from 2x06; based on the thirty or so seconds that Chimney and Eddie were alone in the kitchen while Maddie was talking to Buck about Chimney)





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> so, I’m in my Madney feels big time tonight, and I needed to write something, so here it is. I loved that scene of Maddie telling Buck that Chimney was cute, so I was thinking that maybe Eddie and Chimney had a short conversation about her too… because if anyone noticed anything happening between them in that scene, it was Eddie, because both Chimney and Maddie are clueless (BLESS THEM) and I know Buck didn’t notice anything because he literally thought Maddie was talking about Eddie.

Chimney made his way to Maddie’s kitchen. He knew he had the most stupid grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it. He had finally met Maddie Buckley, and he was pleasantly surprised. In fact, he was sure he even had a slight crush on her.

And in some ways that was bad… really, really bad.

First, she was Buck’s sister, and Chimney just knew he was going to end up getting his ass kicked.

Secondly, Chimney didn’t even know if he was ready to go down that road with anyone just yet. His past relationships had been awful, and he didn’t even know if he needed more time. 

But there was just something about Maddie… something truly amazing about her...

The sound of Eddie’s laugh brought him out of his thoughts.

“What is it?” Chimney asked quietly.

“I saw the way you looked at Maddie,” Eddie said as he made his way over to him. “You like her.”

Chimney’s eyes widened. He didn’t think he had been that obvious.

“I just think she’s really cute…” He whispered.

But Eddie was right, he did like her. He didn’t just think she was cute. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, and even the way she talked made him smile.

Eddie laughed. “It’s okay to admit you like her. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But-” Chimney began to argue, but Eddie crossed his arms and smiled at him.

“It’s better to be honest with yourself.”

Chimney sighed and began to open the boxes of pizza.

“We should probably make it look like we’re doing something instead of standing around,” he said.

“Oh, uh, right,” Eddie said.

“I’m just saying….” Eddie began. “Maybe she thinks you’re cute too. You never know.”

“Yeah,” Chimney said sarcastically.

Maddie was definitely out of his league. There was no way she would actually think he was… cute.

The sound of Maddie’s boots echoed through the apartment as she made her way to the kitchen. When she turned the corner, Chimney couldn’t help but notice the way Maddie completely ignored Eddie as she looked at him. The smile she gave him was just enough to take his breath away.

Chimney grinned at her.

“Are you two ready to eat?” Maddie asked as she kept her eyes on Chimney.

“Yeah,” Eddie answered, but she didn’t even look at him.

Chimney laughed softly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m starving.”

He was sure that Maddie began to blush a little… and he knew for a fact that it wasn’t because of Eddie. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of him.

Then, Eddie’s words crossed his mind.

Maybe… maybe he was actually onto something. 

Maybe Maddie really did think he was cute...

...And little did Chimney know that, that was exactly what Maddie thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
